


Art for Light's Veterinary Hospital by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright

by MichelleMisfit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit
Summary: When Magnus' beloved cat , Chairman Meow, is involved in a car accident Magnus feels as if his words is ending. What he doesn't realise is that this terrible event will lead him to the most perfect man he'd ever met, his cat's saviour, vet Alexander LightwoodNothing is ever that simple though. Alec is a total workaholic who is convinced that his job makes relationships impossible.What will it take to persuade Alec that for once he should take a chance on love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Light's Veterinary Hospital](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969275) by [Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright). 



> Doing art for this story seems to have very much been fate. I wanted to pick it, from the first time I read the summaries but when it came to claims, it was no longer listed. Assuming that the author had dropped out, I picked a story that was listed but did not show up in the summaries, worrying it wouldn't be chosen, because people wouldn't know what it was about. Turns out it was this story, it had just changed titles. Fate! 
> 
> Art will be posted in 3 chapters so as not to spoil the story.

 

For a cat that had undergone major surgery only a few short hours ago, Chairman looked remarkably chipper and once more Alec couldn't help but admire an animal’s ability to recover so fast.

“You look better little man.” Alec chuckled to himself as the little tabby headbutted his hand and purred loudly. “Yeah, yeah I know you want some loving but your dad’s on the phone and I'm sure he desperate to know how you're doing.”

As if the little cat understood exactly what he was saying he chirruped excitedly and reluctantly, Alec closed up the cage and made his way to the phone.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“See, he’s keen to see you..” Magnus found himself incapable of stopping smiling as Alec laughed softly.

“He’s not the only one..” He added under his breath.

“Well he looks like he’s doing great.” Alec had turned to examine Chairman. The little cat seemed to be thoroughly enjoying attention, rubbing enthusiastically against Alec’s hand and purring loudly. Magnus didn't blame him one little bit.

“Thanks to your hard work Alexander.” This time it was Magnus that was pretty much purring.

“I'm just doing my job..”Alec cleared his throat and ran his finger around the collar of his consulting top.

“Now then darling, don't undersell yourself. You are clearly very talented with your hands.” Magnus couldn't resist moving a little closer, especially as Alec was occupied with fussing Chairman.

Umm thanks..” There was no mistaking the blush on Alec’s face now.

“My pleasure. I only speak the truth..” Magnus winked and he was pretty sure he heard Alec’s breath hitch.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Well how about pizza and a cheesy movie? As first dates go that sounds pretty good to me.”

“It really does.” Alec couldn’t resist leaning forward and capturing Magnus’ lips again. Magnus pulled back first placing his palm against Alec’s chest.

“Now then what did I just say about being not that kind of a boy.” Magnus wagged his finger in admonishment, the smile never leaving his lips.

“Yeah but you’re really addictive.” Alec pouted and Magnus laughed delightedly.

“I'm very glad to hear it.” Magnus tilted his head to one side as if deep in thought. “You know I think this could be the start of something really special.”

Alec’s heart fluttered happily in his chest at Magnus’ words.

“Yeah, me too.” He grinned.

 

 

turns out? maybe he _is_ that kind of boy ;)


End file.
